1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a micromechanical structure, e.g., a micromechanical sensor, and a method for manufacturing such a structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Such micromechanical structures are generally known. For example, an acceleration sensor is known from published German patent document DE 196 39 946 A1, in the form of a micromechanical component having a substrate which has a surface and a one-piece surface structure, the surface structure having movable electrodes which are suspended on spiral springs and are movable relative to the substrate, and the micromechanical component having fixed electrodes situated opposite from the movable electrodes and immovable relative to the substrate, the surface structure being fastened on the surface via at least two anchoring regions and otherwise extending away at a distance from the surface, and the at least two anchoring regions being spaced apart at a distance which is small compared to the lateral extension of the surface microstructure. A deflection of the surface structure relative to the substrate, for example due to external inertial forces, may be detected via a change in an electrical capacitance between the movable and the fixed electrodes. The first and second anchoring regions are situated in a central region of the micromechanical component, thus reducing mechanical stresses in the surface structure. A disadvantage of this system is that a differential evaluation of the deflection of the surface structure is not provided. Micromechanical acceleration sensors are also known from published German patent document DE 197 19 770 A1, published international patent application document WO 2004/010 150 A2, and published German patent application document DE 10 1006 033 636 A1.